Shield Charge
In the hands of a talented combatant, even a shield becomes a deadly weapon. With Shield Charge, a warrior dashes forward at a single enemy, slamming them senseless. The violence of the charge will push nearby foes out of its path, and inflict great damage on target. An opponent unlucky enough to be struck by the full brunt of a Shield Charge will be knocked back and stunned for a time. The player charges at an enemy and bashes it with his shield. The target is damaged, knocked back, and stunned. Enemies in the way are pushed to the side. Damage and stun duration are proportional to the distance charged. This attack cannot miss. As the skill levels up, damage increases. Higher quality Shield Charge gems deal increased damage. This skill requires a shield and a one-handed melee weapon. __TOC__ Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 8 || 150% || 100% || 50% || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 8 || 160% || 107% || 50% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 8 || 170% || 114% || 50% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 8 || 180% || 121% || 50% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 8 || 190% || 128% || 50% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 8 || 200% || 135% || 50% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 8 || 200% || 142% || 55% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 8 || 200% || 149% || 60% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 77 || 8 || 200% || 156% || 65% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 90 || 8 || 200% || 163% || 70% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 98 || 9 || 200% || 170% || 70% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 9 || 200% || 177% || 70% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || || 9 || 200% || 184% || 70% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 9 || 200% || 191% || 70% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 9 || 200% || 198% || 70% || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 10 || 200% || 200% || 70% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 10 || 200% || 202% || 70% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | || || || || || || |- ! 19 | || || || || || || |- ! 20 | || || || || || || |} Gem Quality 技能石质量 Each percentage of quality adds .Default Trading Official Path of Exile Forums Version History | align=center|0.10.0c || * Fixed a game server crash that could occur when using Shield Charge. |- | align=center|0.10.0 || * Fixed a bug where your speed would not change when using Shield Charge to travel through ground ice or ground tar. |- | align=center|0.9.12t || * Fixed a crash that would occur if a player or monster tried to use Shield Charge while caught in a Bear Trap. |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * From 1% damage per quality point to 0.35%. |- | align=center|0.9.10 || * Removed increase to knockback distance based on charge distance. |- | align=center|0.9.6b || * Improved the effects for Shield Charge |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Shield Charge now provides no damage bonus if used at minimum range, because it's fast and doesn't miss. It still provides the same damage bonus at longer ranges. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Fixed a bug that allowed Shield Charge to be spammed really fast. * Increased stun and knockback |} References Category:Strength skills Category:Melee attack skills